Linda Gänsehirtin
Linda Gänsehirtin is the younger daughter of the princess and the count from The Goose-Girl at the Well by the Brothers Grimm. She is the twin sister of Leona Gänsehirtin. Info Name: Linda Gänsehirtin Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Goose-Girl at the Well Roommate: Leona Gänsehirtin Alignment: Rebel Appearance: Average height, with curly blonde hair and brown eyes. Wears a green blouse and a light green skirt. Has a green bow in her hair. Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to cook well with salt.. My "Magic" Touch: I can weep jewels and pearls. Storybook Romance Status: Justin Souris is my boyfriend. He's so cool... "Oh Curses!" Moment: Working with geese is hard, considering how much waste they make. Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. It's a pretty easy class. Least Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I hate cleaning up animals' poop. Best Friend Forever After: My sister Leona. I enjoy having her around. Greta Pferdekopf is also a good friend of mine. Biography What's up? I'm Linda Gänsehirtin. I'm one of the Gänsehirtin twins - I'm the younger one by two minutes. We're identical twins. Our mom is The Goose-Girl at the Well. No, she's a different Goose Girl from the one you're probably thinking of. Mom was tending an old woman's geese when she met a count. The old woman would not let them stay together because she feared he would fall in love with her. Mom was the youngest daughter of a king and queen, and when the count saw my grandparents, he told them that he saw a girl who wept pearls and jewels. When Mom said that she loved the king like salt, he drove her out. Mom was cursed to be ugly except when the moon was blocked. Eventually, the old woman kicked Mom out, and Mom was reunited with the count and her parents. Mom and the count married. (Yeah, I told the story just like Leona did.) My sister and I tend Ever After High's geese. We help Greta with her work. Also accompanying us is a boy named Ulrich Hut, who is one of Greta's close friends. I think Ulrich is kind of foolish - I love to mess with his head. I love using Greta's spell to make Ulrich's hat blow away. I'm pretty different from Leona - I'm a Rebel. I'd rather not tell people that I love them like salt - that makes it sound like you don't like them. Plus I hate working with geese - I do have a pet goose, but that's just one goose. Working with a ton of geese is a whole other ball game. I have a boyfriend named Justin. I think he's the coolest guy in the whole school - he's even cooler than Daring. Justin's pretty fun-loving and we hang out together often. His little brother Joseph is dating the sister of my sister's boyfriend. That's all I can think of. Ta-ta! Trivia *Linda owns a pet male barnacle goose named Viktor. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Alexis Tipton. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Rebels Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Goose Girl at the Well Category:Nobility Category:German